


Rainy Day

by charlesworthy



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: Just two friends hanging out on a rainy day.  What could be better than this?  Guys being dudes.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY YEAH SO....  
> This was 100% motivated by spite. I read some real bad sike smut one day with all the wrong headcanons so here is my correct smut with all the right ones. Enjoy? I haven't written smut since 2013 so please be kind to me if you comment lmao.

It had been two years since the end of Crimea's victory against Daein. Ike and the other Greil Mercenaries had gone back to humble work, first returning to and rebuilding their old fort, and then lending their hands in exchange for gold to help the common people rebuild buildings Daein soldiers had burnt, replant fields that Daein had squashed, and fight off opportunistic bandits that still preyed on the unfortunate villagers.

Over time, the jobs hadn't become as overwhelming, and by the second year there were many days when they didn't even have a job. It never got bad enough that they had to count their coins before buying supplies, but it reminded Ike of the days before he'd become one of them.

The summer days they didn't have any work usually passed in a lazy haze if Ike didn't have another job to do, and since he didn't do much of the shopping trips or cooking, it happened more often than not. Once he'd finished his daily workout, ran through some training drills, and maintained his weapon, it was difficult to find something else to keep his attention.

More often than not, he bothered Soren, because he was the only one capable of it.

Their relationship, in the two years, had become much closer than just friends.

They had never verbally confirmed it, but it was clear enough in the way Ike hovered around Soren. The mage only let him take kisses in shaded, hidden alcoves, and they only held hands when no one was watching, but those tiny moments were still more than valuable to Ike.

Today, he found Soren indoors, even though it seemed a beautiful day outside, and Soren had a favorite tree he liked to sit under to read. Soren was casually seated at what had become _his_ desk in a corner of the room they typically held meetings in. It took a frustratingly long amount of time to locate him, but for Ike that just meant he didn't find Soren in the first place he looked.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, pulling up a chair to sit beside Soren. "It's a beautiful day out."

"Ike." It was as much of a greeting as one was likely to get out of Soren, though for Ike it came delivered through a small smile. One of Soren's fingers settled on the page of the book open before him. Clearly, he was holding his spot. "It's going to rain," Soren continued.

Ike smiled, trying to move his chair even closer to Soren's. Since the room was empty, aside from them, he felt comfortable wrapping an arm around the back of Soren's seat.

Well... Ike always felt comfortable in small displays of affection like this. It was Soren that held him back. This was clear enough that the mage coolly turned his head in a subtle, lazy scan of the room around them. Once he was satisfied to see they were indeed alone, he moved closer to Ike, and granted the swordsman a chaste kiss on his jawbone.

"Is that a mage thing?" Ike asked.

"Mm," Soren answered, amused. "Those practiced in thunder magics are usually more sensitive to the weather, but I know enough to know when not to get caught in it."

A deep rumble of thunder roared distantly.

"See?"

"It's not even raining," Ike commented. "You could just... know that?"

"I could feel the heat in the wind." The mage explained. "I suppose you might compare it to... Being so practiced with your sword you know when your opponent aims to parry..."

"You don't have to explain it to me." Ike let out an amused hum. "I won't get it anyway."

"Right..." Soren could feel his face heat up.

"I just think it's... Amazing, maybe."

The mage averted his eyes back to his book. He'd spent many other occasions reading in Ike's arms. It was a natural thing, comfortable and filled with a kind of warmth Soren couldn't find in anything but Ike.

A silence settled over them, natural and comforting, as Soren returned to his book and Ike did whatever Ike did when Soren read. He had several different ways of passing time like this, and it seemed like today it involved playing with the ends of Soren's bangs with one hand, the other resting on Soren's thigh. Soren was hyper-aware of both of these facts, but still kept his eyes glued to the book before him. In all likelihood, Ike only knew what he was currently thinking about, which could have been as distant as a new step for a new fighting stance.

Soren wasn't sure how much time had passed in this silence, but he was sure he wasn't reading as fast as he was capable of -- only having turned the page thrice before Ike broke the silence once more. "...Hey."

"Hey," Soren echoed softly.

Ike's ears were pink, which Soren only noticed because he'd canted his head towards the other, curious. What did he have to be embarrassed over?

"Have you ever..."

Ike seemed hesitant, or perhaps he was just trying to choose his words carefully. They both knew he had no talent for speaking, but when it came to things he thought were important he usually put a noticeable effort in. What was important, then?

Soren remained quiet, letting him pick the words he wanted. He hung on to every breath that left Ike in the interim. Nervous energy was held there, leaking from Ike. It confused Soren. To him, Ike had nothing to be anxious over. He never did. And Ike wasn't one to get nervous much, besides. The last time he got like this was the first night Ike had kissed Soren.

Suddenly, butterflies were fluttering in Soren's stomach. He moved one hand to his lap, as if that would settle them.

Ike continued after a pause that, to Soren, felt entirely too long. "This is probably gonna sound really weird. I don't know how to say it or what..."

He sighed, a harsh, rough sound. He was frustrated.

"Take your time," Soren said, voice far too smooth for the way his heart beat in his chest.

"I..."

Ike shifted, no longer sitting beside the mage but facing him. Soren understood what he wanted to do and turned to stare him straight in the eyes, one finger still holding his place in the tome. "Recently, I've..."

_By the Goddess, Ike, spit it out!_

"I've thought about you. A lot." Soren's heart was in his throat, face warming. "And, I've thought about _us_ a lot too. Doing... I-I..."

Ike glanced away, harshly muttering something. "I don't know how to say this," he admitted. "I just... Think of us, together, naked and..."

Soren's eyebrows shot upwards. The heat in his face started pooling in his stomach, and all of a sudden his mouth was dry. Quickly, and with no small amount of embarrassment, he tried to regain his own composure.

"I, ah, think I understand what you're saying," he replied. He wiggled slightly in his seat, looking back to the book. Hopeful, the finger holding his place moved to the top corner, folding it down to save his spot for another time.

"D-do you?"

Ike was genuinely nervous. Was he actually scared? Soren's own heart was fluttering in his chest, he couldn't tell if Ike's was doing the same. He placed a gentle smile on his face. Carefully, he peeled Ike's hand from the back of his chair, holding it in both of his.

It seemed, at some point, Ike's hand had grown nearly twice the size of one of Soren's. When did that happen? It wasn't the first time the mage noticed it, but it was a delightful mystery to him all the same.

"Do you mean to say that Greil never told you about... the birds and bees?" Soren's tone was more than amused. Ike made a face, the blush from his ears sneaking onto his cheeks.

"N-no," he replied. "He didn't. What does that mean?"

Soren couldn't prevent himself from chuckling. He removed one hand from Ike's to close the tome he'd been reading, and then replaced it. "What you're talking about. You and I... Together. I've... considered it."

"You have?" Ike seemed more surprised than Soren would have guessed. He took his free hand off his thigh and put it on one of Soren's, probably because he thought that was a better move than otherwise. There was something hopeful in Ike's tone and eyes. It knocked the breath out of Soren.

He couldn't keep staring at Ike's eyes. "...Yes. I... I'm loathe to admit I've had similar... thoughts."

His face was bright red at this point. He never wanted to admit the nights, though few and far between, that he stayed awake not because of work, but because of Ike. He'd never divulge the fantasies he had created, even before he and Ike ever considered sharing a cot, shamefully sliding one hand down the front of his leggings. Back then, he'd never entertained the fantasy that those he'd conjured would become reality. Now, he felt light-headed and dizzy to know he'd been wrong.

Ike _grinned_. Something inside of Soren pulled. Ike could have knocked the wind out of him with a punch and it would have had the same effect as his smile. "Really?"

Soren hated to admit it. "Yes."

"So, ah..."

Another thunder cracked, loud and boisterous, outside the fort. A fierce rain started pounding the roof.

Soren released his grasp on Ike's hands, and Ike let him, before standing and wiping the sweat from his palms on his robes. "If... This is something we both want, I suppose we should... Ah, get to it, so to speak, while the storm rages."

Ike tilted his head cutely to one side. "Why's that?"

Goddess, Soren only hoped he wouldn't have to explain _everything_ to him as they went.

"Noise, Ike." It was a cryptic answer Soren didn't want to elaborate on. Hopefully Ike at least understood that.

"Right..." Apparently not. At the very least, Ike rose, too, still holding that dopey smile that melted Soren's heart. "So. My room?"

Ike had not seen his position as commander as a privilege. While an honor, he still took his position seriously, and accepted his duty as best as he could. The perks that the commander was the only man in the Greil Mercenaries to get his own room had just now, in that moment, become very evident to him. In fact, it seemed so obvious that Ike wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it before.

Soren was so adamant on keeping their relationship hidden, though Ike was sure that the whole fort already knew, perhaps even years before Ike and Soren knew. Soren didn't always share Ike's bed with him -- Ike had difficulty pulling him away from whatever book or task held his attention late in the night -- but there were times when Soren would head to bed, take his bunk in the barracks like the rest of the men, and sneak into Ike's room once he was sure the others were asleep.

Vividly, Ike remembered the way Soren's body always fit so nicely against his own.

Soren didn't answer Ike's proposition verbally. Instead, he took Ike's hand and pulled him there, steps too quick to be anything less than eager. Ike's heart felt like it was going to fly away.

"Just... saying, I'm not really sure how to do this," Ike said before they'd even reached their destination.

“We'll figure something out, I'm _sure_.” Soren's tone was light, joking. Ike chuckled.

“You're the strategist.”

Once they finally reached Ike's room, Soren released his grip on Ike's hand and rounded the other to close the door. Unfortunately, the door didn't have a lock to it. With a slight sigh, he turned back to Ike who was staring at him with equal measure of confusion and... something else. “How should I...?”

“Go sit down on the bed,” Soren replied. Ike obeyed without a second thought. Soren bit his lower lip, closing the distance between them with long strides. He offered Ike a comfortable smile as he fell into him, Ike catching him and wrapping his arms around his torso.

“We're not naked yet,” Ike noticed.

“We'll get there.”

He opened his mouth to respond to Soren, but was denied as Soren closed his mouth over Ike's. He made a sound of surprise, but reciprocated, pushing himself into the mage as his fingers curled in the fabric of Soren's robes.

Soren's hands moved to both sides of Ike's face, using it as leverage as he leaned forward into Ike, pressing one knee into the mattress beside him. Their lips remained smashed together, rough and wet, as Soren pulled himself into Ike's lap, straddling the other's hips.

The kiss, they were good at. It wasn't their first to be so wild and messy. Just like the other times, Ike was focused on the lips, the teeth, trying to push Soren's tongue back in his own mouth.

Just like the other times, Soren still had the capacity to do something else. In this case, he was working on the clasps of Ike's shirt. His fingers worked fast, a little clumsier than they were capable of. He didn't undo all the clasps the right way, as after enough of them gave way to allow Soren access to Ike's skin, his fingers were there, cold against his heat. The last few clasps were forced apart with a rough tug.

Ike let out a cute gasp when Soren's fingers ghosted his abs.

The mage bit Ike's lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth as he finally pulled away. He could feel Ike's hands grasp him tighter, perhaps accidentally. He didn't pay it much mind, there was work to do elsewhere.

He gave another rough tug to Ike's tunic, even as his mouth traveled from Ike's jaw to neck.

“Take this off,” he murmured into Ike's collarbone. He felt Ike move under him, silently complacent, but didn't pull away to make sure he'd listen. Instead, he rewarded him by sinking his teeth into the meat of Ike's shoulder, sliding his hands down his chest and down, down. His fingers finally stopped at the top of Ike's waistband.

Ike's hands were moving too, though his were less sure. Their warmth had shifted from Soren's back to his hair, to his hips, his thighs. At one point he'd squeezed the mage's thigh, a little _too_ close to the rest of his body, and Soren considered conjuring a spell that might rip his outfit off, just to expedite the process.

“Soren,” Ike gasped. He suddenly realized he'd been digging his fingers into Ike's flesh, right above his waistband. Was that doing it?

“Soren,” he said again. Perhaps not.

“Mm.”

The sound was a mere acknowledgment. Soren doubted that anything Ike wished to say was important enough to keep him from sliding his tongue down Ike's chest. He had an objective in mind, after all, and he had plans on completing it before the storm passed.

“How do I get your robes off?”

Soren's first instinct was to roll his eyes, and he did, without really meaning to. He finally pulled himself away from Ike's body, reluctant to keep himself away from that blessed heat of Ike's.

He sat up again. Admittedly, he was wearing more than Ike had been, but that, to Soren, was hardly an excuse. “Watch,” he said.

It was an unnecessary command. Ike couldn't keep his eyes off of Soren. His fingers curled into the mage's thighs, distracting Soren from undoing his own robes. For the confidence carried in his voice, his hands were trembling, though with eagerness or insecurity Soren couldn't tell.

His fingers slipped and he grumbled. “You should have warned me we'd be doing this,” he hissed. “I'd have dressed better.”

“Would you have even dressed?”

Soren grunted, pushing Ike's shoulder. He used the force to rise back to his feet and started, hurriedly, working on disrobing.

He stole a glance up at Ike and blushed when he saw his smile. Ike had certainly taken Soren's word to heart, and was staring at Soren's hands as he undressed. His eyes didn't follow the mage's robes when it fell, nor his undershirt as he tossed it aside. Soren watched his face when he moved to take off his pants.

Ike bit his lip. Soren smirked.

“Were you paying attention?” he teased. “Next time you'll have to take my robes off, and if you can't...”

A scared look crossed Ike's face. “I, uhm.”

“Hm.” Soren sounded nonchalant, flippant about the entire situation. “I suppose next time you'll have to just use your imagination.”

He watched Ike open his mouth to speak, but at the same time he started pulling down his pants. He bit his own lip. It was born out of his own anxiety, but he let the nervous gesture pass. If it had the same effect on Ike as it did Soren when Ike bit _his_ lip, it would help turn Soren's awkward, impromptu strip tease into something that worked better than the way he felt about it.

Soren's pants joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

“What about those?” Ike asked.

He hadn't taken off his small clothes yet. For the confident facade that Soren exuded (and oh, he was working _so_ hard to keep that up), he held the nagging fear that at any moment Ike might decide he was no longer interested. There may have been no evidence to support it, but Soren would not let a single weakness tear him down.

He folded his arms, another gesture of vulnerability appearing calm and collected under Soren's omnipresent control. They were not enough to cover every scar marking his body. “You can't expect me to do all the work, can you?”

He closed the distance between them again, hands instantly going to Ike's thighs. His fingers dug into the fabric. “What about these?”

“What about them?” Ike moved his hands to grasp Soren, leaning in to kiss him. Soren shied away, tugging at fabric.

“Get them off.”

He pushed himself away from Ike only reluctantly, there was no way he'd be able to get out of his pants with Soren that close.

Ike didn't have the same reservations about his own body. Barely standing, he removed himself from his pants and underwear in one go, leaving him completely naked on the bed.

Soren's eyes immediately went to Ike's erection, but he managed to pull them away.

He'd seen Ike in varying stages of undress before, but in this situation it was entirely different. Ike wasn't training with his shirt off, sweat sparkling in the sunshine. He wasn't racing Boyd to a pond to see who could make the bigger splash when they jumped in. This, Soren realized, was different because Ike was naked _because_ of him, and he'd just given the last command to finalize the deal.

Soren sucked in a tight breath. His commander – no, best not think of him that way here – his _lover_ (what a better, sweeter word to refer to Ike as) was muscled beautifully from head to toe.

Soren was literally carved, scars cutting across his skin in nearly every place. He was small, slender, and painfully aware of the fact that he wore his years of abuse no matter how hard he tried to shed its effects.

In comparison, Ike was sculpted. It was all Soren could do to watch his muscles shift under his skin as he lurched forward, taking Soren in his arms again. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Soren's in such a gentle way that he was caught off guard. His hands went to Soren's hips, fingers slipping under the waistband of Soren's underwear. The mage's hands stopped them there, pushing them away.

“Not until I say,” he murmured against Ike's lips. Ike's hands went elsewhere, then, easily relenting.

It was evident Ike wasn't entirely sure where to grab or touch that wasn't there, but Soren had ideas of his own. He slid his hands across Ike's front, tracing the curves and indents of Ike's musculature. He could feel Ike's breath hitch if his fingernails found a spot he might want to remember later. His hands continued, down, down, until his fingers were brushing Ike's cock.

He bucked his hips slightly in response, giving a sharp gasp.

Soren decided he liked this reaction and curled his fingers around Ike. He was, admittedly, inexperienced at this, even counting the times he tended to himself. For now, he tried to stick with what he knew, even at the changed angle. Each grunt leaving Ike's lips was encouragement, each time his fingers dug into Soren's skin ( gently, even here Ike wasn't rough ) was... something else entirely.

“U-unfair.” Ike's voice had a quality to it that Soren hadn't before heard. It was probably his fault, hand still on Ike's length. He uncurled his fingers, if only to give the other room to speak. He didn't want to, really.

“What is?” The mage couldn't keep a satisfied smile from his face, tilting his head upwards to place a kiss on Ike's neck, fingers still ghosting his hips, just to remind Ike that he was still there.

Ike's thumb hooked on the waistband of Soren's small clothes, but didn't tug it down. The intent was there, wired in Ike's hand, ready to follow through. “You're not naked yet,” he answered.

Soren's face suddenly felt very, very hot. “I'm close,” he retorted.

“C'mon.” His words were lost on Ike, apparently. “Play nice? For once?”

There was humor in Ike's tone and it tugged the smile back on Soren's face. “....Fine.” It touched his voice too.

He pulled away (loathe as he was to) from Ike and discarded the last of his clothing with a simple, quick motion, stepping away from it and sitting himself on the bed. Ike was staring. The commander was capable of such a harsh, angry look, but Soren found none of that in his face.

Ike bit his lip. Soren shifted.

He dared a request. “Will you... Kiss me?”

Thankfully, it put a smile on Ike's face, cutting whatever had hung in the air between them. Soren felt his breath hitch as Ike moved towards him leaning into his slender frame, one of Ike's calloused hand on Soren's. “You don't have to ask, you know,” he murmured, pressing his lips again to Soren's in what was an admittedly sweet gesture.

Soren wasn't in the mood for sweet.

Thunder crashed in the skies above the fort, just as Soren gingerly reached a hand to brush through Ike's hair. He still had that stupid headband on, but... That was a minor detail. Soren didn't care about that. He twisted his fingers around a few blue locks and pulled suddenly enough to cause Ike to gasp. But that was all he needed to do, Ike was quick to give Soren what he wanted.

The kiss he'd started became open mouthed, intense and fiery. Their bodies seemed to know the rhythm they were going. Through the kiss, tongues dancing, lips bitten, Soren had been pushed fully onto the bed, to the point where it seemed more comfortable that Ike take his mouth elsewhere.

First it was Soren's neck. Ike was still gentle, teeth barely coming down on the mage's skin. Each time Soren pulled his hair, though, Ike bit down harder.

Soren wondered if there'd be marks later. All the better, he mused. His body was covered in them, though none of them had been so lovely in the make. None of them could be blamed on Ike. It was unfair that so many had left their mark on Soren, and yet he had no physical proof that he was _only_ Ike's.

“Harder,” he murmured, barely aware it was his own voice.

“You too.” Ike's voice, his hot breath against Soren's skin was a unique sensation Soren never knew he'd wanted so intensely. His back arched at the feeling, trying to press his skin closer to Ike's lips, to Ike's warmth.

Soren did as Ike asked, just as Ike complied as well. They always worked so beautifully together.

Ike continued his descent down Soren's body. He seemed intent on exploring it all. His mouth was rough, but his hands... Calloused and large, they brushed over every scar Soren bared, gently, though, like cracked glass. No matter how hard Ike dug his teeth into Soren's side, his fingers were supportive and gentle, his callouses lending a delicious chill that traveled up Soren's spine with every motion.

Ike drew his tongue across Soren's stomach, suddenly, and his back arced again. He could feel the air cooling Ike's spit. A small part of Soren – perhaps the part that was usually in charge, this was a different man currently reveling in the sensations of Ike's ministrations – found it disgusting. The rest of him wanted Ike to do it again.

His eyes met with Ike's, as if he was looking for some kind of approval. Open mouthed, Soren nodded.

And the smirk Ike gave in response could have made the Goddess herself swoon.

He did it again, down the jut of Soren's hip bone, down the diagonal leading to his erection. It was brought to Soren's attention, then, how hard he was as Ike's tongue traced the side of his cock. Soren gasped, his hand leaving Ike's hair to cover his mouth.

Ike continued, wrapping his mouth around Soren's erection, dotting it with lingering, open mouthed kisses. Each motion of his lips left Soren moaning and wherever he left, cold with saliva, made Soren shudder.

He'd balled his fingers into his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckles as Ike wrapped his tongue around Soren yet again, suppressing the embarrassing sounds he was certain he was making. Ike looked up at him again, and Soren felt so dirty when their eyes met and he watched Ike sink down on his length.

Around his hand, he moaned Ike's name.

Ike's hands, sturdy and strong, gripped Soren's hips as he continued. Soren would have anticipated a rhythm, but Ike didn't have that. His tongue didn't make the same motion twice, his lips didn't kiss the same way in the same place more than once.

It drove Soren crazy. He became unable to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Ike's mouth around his hardness, and the simple fact that it was _Ike_ giving him this pleasure.

Suddenly, Ike's hand was around Soren's wrist, gently drawing his fingers from his mouth. Soren murmured a single-syllable sound, the only way he could think of voicing a question at the moment.

They never needed to share many words between them. Ike merely pressed Soren's palm to his head, and the mage followed suit, curling his fingers around Ike's hair and tugging, hesitantly. The ensuing groan Ike made seemed to reverberate through his entire skeleton. His hips bucked, hand tugging at Ike's hair.

Incoherently, Soren moaned Ike's name. The word was drawn from his lips over and over again, without any pattern or rhythm. When Ike's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot of Soren, the mage's voice raised in pitch, shocking both of them to a pause.

Soren's face grew red and hot, he looked down at Ike prepared for him to just get up and leave. But Ike repeated the action, eyes locked with Soren's until the mage arched his back again, nearly repeating the sound.

Even as he was lost in the sensation of the act, to say nothing of the pleasure that it was _Ike_ making him feel that way, a small part, shoved in the back corner of Soren's mind was a little disgusted. The times he'd allowed himself to indulge the fantasy – he, and Ike, together, sharing spit and heat and Goddess knew what else – it was never like the reality Soren found himself in. He'd imagined Ike over him, inside him, grunting like an animal and like this were just another service Soren provided. Some nights it was more tender, hands on each other, holding each other close...

But Ike's mouth was undeniably better than any hand Soren could think of.

He was on the verge of orgasm, and he knew that feeling. He meant to signify it. Ike was new to this whole thing, he remembered distantly, no matter how _talented_ he was at it.

Soren tried. “I-Ike. Ike, I-I'm... I-I --”

Ike looked up at him with a curious looking expression. Their eyes met, and for a brief moment Soren was lost in the deep blue of Ike's eyes before he finally let go. He threw his head back, letting out a long, loud moan. If he still had the capacity to think, he might have been grateful for the crash of thunder that covered his noise, but he did not. It was for the best, because otherwise he'd have felt guilty for climaxing into Ike's mouth.

As it was, Soren settled, panting gently, and staring at the ceiling. It was quiet between his ears enough now that he could hear the rain hitting the roof with gusto. His mind was agonizingly blank for a short moment before he regathered himself and nearly scrambled to sit up. Instead, he propped himself up, composed, and stared wide-eyed at Ike.

A thin line of what Soren knew couldn't _just_ be drool connected them. Ike pulled away, just enough to wipe his mouth on his forearm.

“Disgusting,” Soren breathed, before he could stop himself from speaking.

Ike had a lop-sided smile on his face. “You think so?” His face was red. Very, very red. “I dunno... I kinda liked it.”

Soren swallowed. He despised how a part of him – it was now buried deep, deep, down in him again, in its rightful place – liked to hear that.

“I didn't... get it all,” Ike continued. It was true enough, though Soren was refusing to think about the cum pooling around the top of his thighs. “So, uh...” He stuck his tongue out, broke his eye contact with Soren and started cleaning up that mess with his tongue. Soren shuddered. He let his head fall back to the bed.

“You... You're going to... Rile me up again.”

Ike stopped. “You said it was disgusting.”

“Yes, I did, but...” Soren groaned. He paused. Ike didn't resume, nor did he say anything. Instead there was an eerily tense silence hanging in the air for just a small moment. “Aren't you... tired?”

“I, uhm... I just did that for you and I'm still...”

Soren sat up, perhaps with more urgency than was required. “Oh, Goddess,” he murmured. “I was so... I didn't realize that it was just... I-i-it felt so good, so I guess I just _assumed_ \--”

“So I did well?” Ike's smile seemed a little too eager.

“Y-yes, it was...” How was Soren supposed to answer that? He was ashamed enough that he'd forgotten about Ike's need in the middle of his being fulfilled, how could he admit to something so embarrassing and base? “It was... amazing, Ike. But this is supposed to be an equal exchange, a-a balance between...”

Ike shrugged. “I liked it. Couldn't you just do that for me?”

“No.” The word came out before Soren could stop himself and relent. He looked away from Ike, and then chanced a glance in his direction. Their eyes met and whether or not Soren felt it, he imagined harsh judgments from his lover. “Just... a moment, just give me a moment and I can...”

He moved to stand, but Ike was still between his legs, in the way. When he moved to rectify this, Ike stopped him. “Why are you so nervous? It's okay.”

Soren didn't reply. “I need to...”

What could they use? He should have bought something the last time they went shopping. He was supposed to be the 'master' strategist, how could he not foresee even the possibility of a steamy tryst on a stormy day?

“A vulnerary.” That would work. ...Probably.

“...Soren, what are you talking about?”

“F-for lube,” Soren explained. “You can't just... Take me without anything to...” His face, at this point, was almost red enough to hide his brand. It may have rivaled his eyes, which he still kept firmly from looking at Ike. “Just... There should be some in here.”

Ike stood and Soren finally let his eyes slide back to his body. He wasn't looking, so Soren felt a little less guilty about drinking in the edges of Ike's musculature, the way he moved crossing the room...

“Of course you'd know so much more about this than I have,” Ike mused. He found a vulnerary and tossed it onto the bed for Soren to use. He was clearly about to rejoin the mage, but paused. “Have you--”

“No, Ike,” was the answer. “And... Truthfully, you're the only one I'd ever dream of doing this with.”

That seemed to ease him, and he moved back to Soren, who was already opening up the small container and looking at its contents with an unreadable expression. He stuck his hand in the paste and huffed. Ike could see his chest move with the effort.

"Is everything okay?" Ike asked. He couldn't help but feel as though he'd done something wrong, or Soren was about to do something he didn't want to. Both of those were terrible, terrible options.

"Yeah, sorry... I'm just... nervous. I've never done this before."

"Well, neither have I."

Soren exhaled through his nose, but it was a familiar sound. Ike knew it as a tiny laugh, and the smile to accompany it was there as well.

He breathed in again, determined not to look at Ike. He didn't seem to look much at anything, but he shifted, moving his hips in a way that Ike found vaguely provocative. But still Ike didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do, and it seemed that no matter the situation, he'd wait for Soren's suggestions.

"It's so... it won't hurt," Soren explained.

"It would hurt otherwise?" Something entered Ike's voice here that seemed vaguely upset. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't unless you want to," he answered. He bit his lip and finally eased on finger into himself. The vulnerary was colder than he expected, the feel much stranger than he'd anticipated. He was suddenly aware of his heart pounding in his chest.

"M-maybe I can do that, Soren," Ike said, closing the distance between them and dipping his hand into the vulnerary too. Soren could feel Ike, radiating heat, but his hand was gentle as it brushed against his own. The mage acquiesced, pulling his own hand away and decisively looking away from Ike as his first finger entered Soren.

Soren groaned. He had to relax. He was doing his best.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," Ike murmured. His voice was so soft and smooth... Almost as warm as his body.

"Alright."

"I don't want to hurt you," he repeated. "So... You'll tell me if I do, right?"

Soren bit his lip. His legs spread a little further apart, hips angling to give Ike easier access. Or at least that's what he reasoned he was doing, because being in that position felt so, so vulnerable. Times before he'd been worried that such vulnerability, shown to Ike, would make the only person who had ever been kind to him finally grow tired of him and abandon him, too. That same fear was here, small in Soren's chest, but fading quickly to the more obvious truth.

“Yes,” Soren replied, more biting than he'd meant to be. He murmured an apology afterwards. “...Sorry. But...”

“What?”

Ike met his eyes, with all that genuineness his gaze usually held. Leave it to Ike to look so sweet, so eager, so... absolutely adorable with a finger up Soren's ass.

“Would you if I asked you to?” Soren flushed, averting his gaze.

“Oh. ...If... you wanted.” He couldn't tell if it was surprise in Ike's voice or not. He continued, more sure: “I could do it if you wanted. Honestly, I could do whatever you wanted, probably.”

In another context those words might have made Soren faint. Here, he merely melted, blushing. A nervous habit, he pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

Ike eased another finger in and Soren's eyes fluttered shut. His lips, gently parted, wrapped around a brief, meaningless sound. He had tried this before, too, with only himself and the Ike he conjured in his mind. Again, the genuine article was infinitely better in a thousand different ways, but Soren wasn't paying attention when Ike leaned in, kissing his neck. His free hand found one of Soren's, lacing their fingers as Ike continued placing gentle, warm kisses across Soren's chest. His softness was a contrast to the storm overhead. Soren allowed himself that selfish moment, being lavished with kisses, before just as gently taking Ike's face in both his hands and kissing him properly.

Ike hummed, and Soren felt like maybe this – Ike, his voice, his kisses, his fingers – was all there really was, for just a moment.

And then he pulled away, leaving Soren cold and yearning for his warmth again.

Ike removed his fingers. “Are you ready?”

Soren nodded. He locked eyes with Ike. Usually he looked so stern and intense, but there was a softer look, part confusion and part something that Soren had never seen on him. He moved and put his hands gently on Soren's hips.

He closed his eyes, but his heart was still pounding in his chest. He couldn't decide if he was nervous for one reason or the other, but his eyes fluttered open the moment Ike put his hand on Soren's chin and gently lifted his face to look back up at him.

“Relax,” he said. He leaned in close to offer Soren a tiny kiss that, in Soren's opinion, did not last nearly long enough. “I know it's hard, but--”

Soren snorted. “But?”

Ike continued, seemingly unaware of whatever got that sound out of his lover. “It's not sexy if you're not enjoying it.”

“O-oh.” Soren was already blushing, but his face grew even hotter.

He fully expected the nerves to return, twofold now, because he was aware that he _was_ disappointing Ike in some measure, but he only settled as Ike's hand ghosted over his front as it returned to his hip.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay? I don't want to hurt you.”

“Stop... delaying it, Ike,” he chided. “You usually don't consider your actions this much.”

“Well.. Usually I don't have to worry about you getting hurt.”

Soren sighed. He absolutely couldn't deny how sweet it was, in some respects, that Ike was worrying so much. He was, however, not nearly as patient as he usually was. That impatience disappeared shortly as Ike leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

Their lips didn't part before Ike slowly eased into Soren, and they only parted because instantly Soren loosed a low moan. He hadn't realized he shut his eyes until he opened them again and found Ike looking at him with another expression he'd never seen Ike hold.

He wanted to hide his face and just forget it had ever happened, but he couldn't take his eyes away from Ike's. “Sorry, I'll... I-I'll be quieter, uhm...”

Ike's hands covered Soren's before he could move them to cover his mouth.

“No, I... That was cute, Soren.”

“It was _filthy_ ,” Soren protested. He couldn't bring himself to voice that he was ashamed, but it hung in the space between their faces.

Ike only curled his fingers gently around Soren's left hand and slowly brought it to his lips. Soren hated how utterly romantic he was. In any of the dirty books he skimmed (skimmed, never _read_ ), sex had always been wild and filthy and left both people breathless and aching. It had been just enough animalistic and disgusting that even as Soren imagined himself with Ike in the same situation, it had never been all that appealing to him. Or at least, it hadn't been appealing in hindsight, now that he had the reality here to compare it to.

Here, Ike was looming over him gently, with a small smile, delivering gentle kisses, reassuring Soren that everything was alright even when he himself didn't know what he was doing... Was there _anything_ about him that wasn't perfect?

“If it's more comfortable... You can do what you want,” Ike murmured into Soren's knuckles. “But... I liked hearing it. Ideally, I think I'd like to hear it more.”

Soren nodded. He didn't realize he was smiling, but he did see Ike smile wider. He took his own hand from Ike's. His fingers slid up Ike's bicep and arm as he re-positioned himself gently, carefully, to hook his elbow around Ike's neck. “Okay,” he replied at last.

Ike made a sound between amused and content and leaned in to kiss Soren once more. His lips lingered, even as Ike started slow, steady thrusts, and he grunted unwittingly. There was a rhythm here where there wasn't before, and the repetition of the act didn't make it any less intense.

Soren found himself bucking his hips in time with Ike's thrusts. The first one drew a gasp from Ike, and from there out Ike only silenced himself by biting Soren's neck. It hurt, deliciously, and only there.

He only realized he was growing hard again when Ike's hand drifted to his erection. Ike's callouses made him shiver. He seemed to know this, by now, deliberately and slowly ghosting the tips of his fingers along Soren's length, then back down, and around, and...

“Harder,” Soren choked out. “Ike. _Ike._ ”

“Yeah?” His voice was pure heat against Soren's neck.

“I'm yours,” he breathed. “Take me, please, I'm yours.”

Ike swore into Soren's shoulder and pulled away, only to look up at Soren. “Keep talking,” he requested, with a kind of reverence Soren decided immediately was unintentional and to be disregarded.

“ _What?_ ” It came out as a hiss. What was he meant to talk about? How?

Ike thrusted a little harder, a little deeper, suddenly, loosing an unintelligible sound against Soren's skin. Soren moaned around Ike's name.

He knew what it meant, he knew that was Ike's way of a subtle encouragement. Their first time and already they didn't need words to communicate, but Ike wanted them. Soren, as ever, would do his best to give Ike what he wanted.

“T-the storm,” Soren started. “The spirits... In the wind, I could... Oh, Ike, _Ike..._ ”

He continued, though his speech was stilted. Occasionally a word would change pitch in time with Ike's thrusts. He tried to explain what he hadn't earlier – how he could know it would storm today, why he stayed inside, but his thoughts were scattered and he was incoherent.

It was hard to speak, because each time he returned to his original point, Ike squeezed his cock and his words dissolved into another embarrassing moan. With Ike, it was just as likely to be on purpose to get Soren to make such a sound, or accidental.... For whatever reason.

“Y-you're... doing this on purpose!” Soren accused.

Ike hummed a reply. Inconclusive. Playfully, Soren pounded his fist on Ike's shoulder to try and bring his attention back, but Ike bucked his hips again and Soren _bounced_. He was the one swearing then, curling his fingernails back into the meat of Ike's shoulder, trying to pull himself closer to Ike in any way possible.

As amazing as the ride had been, and as courteous and gentle Ike was in the time leading up to and during it, he didn't give Soren any warning before he finally finished. He cried into the bend of Soren's neck, muffled only by Soren's flesh.

Soren followed shortly after, but the mess he made before meant there wasn't much between them this time. He was inwardly thankful – no way for Ike to really initiate a round two.

Of course, for Soren, the second climax was _better_. It was draining, but it was all over: toe-curling and mind-melting. Coherency came to him like a feather floating down to earth, and he found himself lying comfortably on the bed, with Ike looming over him... and still inside of him.

“Y-you okay?” he asked, breathless.

Soren nodded. How could he properly describe how he felt? The entire act was disgusting and strange, but Soren's heart was fluttering and he felt, for lack of better words, like he was on cloud nine.

“I'm gonna...”

“Alright.”

Ike pulled out, and immediately fell onto the bed beside Soren. Without another word, the mage closed the distance between them again, and curled up to Ike's chest. He tucked his legs in close to him, but Ike's were still dangling off the bed.

In the quiet, they could both hear the rain patter gently on the roof above them. The storm had ended, and all that was left was a gentle rainfall.

Ike took him into his arms and shifted to pull himself into a more comfortable position, dragging Soren along with him. Soren groaned. He suddenly felt sweaty and disgusting, and he could feel something distinctly leaking out of him...

_Disgusting._

Ike kissed his forehead, lips brushing against the mark on Soren's head, and he forgot everything. Not entirely... He remembered being tired, but all he _felt_ was warmth and affection. He shuddered, and curled up closer to Ike.

“That was... Pretty good,” Ike said.

Soren might have rolled his eyes. “Yes, it wasn't bad.”

He was being sarcastic. Ike thought he was genuine.

“Do you think any one heard us...?” Soren eventually asked. There was no small amount of concern in his voice. Ike just held him closer and kissed his head again.

“Does it matter? I think they all know anyway.”

Soren blushed. “Shinon will make fun of us.”

Ike chuckled. The sound rumbled in his chest and Soren moved in order to feel It the next time. “He can try,” he responded. “But I caught him and Gatrie behind the stables when I was like, fifteen, so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't dare.”

“Behind the stables? That's _filthy_.”

Ike shrugged. “Alright, then we'll just keep it to this room.”

“Good.” Soren pursed his lips together in a determined frown, before placing a kiss on Ike's chest. “I'm tired.”

“I love you.”

Soren both heard it and felt it through Ike's chest. He'd never get tired of hearing it, he was sure, for as long as he lived. “I love you too,” he murmured against Ike's skin.

He fell asleep to the sound of the rain.


End file.
